the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthor Celtigar
Arthor Celtigar is the current Lord of Claw Isle, the seat of House Celtigar in the Crownlands. Biography The Birth of the Claw Knight Arthor Celtigar was born the first born son of the Master of Ships at the time and Lord of Claw Isle, Daeron Celtigar. Daeron was a cold and collected man but his firstborn son brought a rare smile to his face. His wife and the mother of Arthor was a high bred woman from the Aristocracy of Lys an orphan of a small bloodline she took Daeron's Hand in marriage, some rumors say it was an attempt to win Influence in the Baelish royal court. Lord Daeron Celtigar spent a large amount of time offering his services to the crown from 360 to 365 where he met and married his wife in a short era and thus Arthor came into the world in 366, it would be several more years of hard work till Arthur earned a royal post of high nature. With distinction he served from 371 to 384 where he retired with the respect and friendship of his peers, and he was no cause of scandal in the royal court. Arthor’s Montage Arthor would grow up fast, he was the eldest and the heir to Claw Isle so he had a lot, thrust on his shoulders from an early age and a stubborn child he was not one to turn away from his chance to shine in his father’s shadow and try to win his father’s praise. He was not gifted duelist but the boy had a voice that quickly became his charm. He seemed to empathize with the servants and soldiers under the leadership of Claw Isle, a natural born leader it would seem. He always had a sense of leadership and care for his fellows weather they were childhood friends at the age of six, or fellow soldiers on a march by the age of fourteen. Leadership It was not until he was sixteen though that he would truly get to taste command where he was not getting supervision and thus would truly risk failure. It was in 382 AC that his father allowed him to act as regent over the will of his own mother. It was here that he saw a constant bandit issue that had been a thorn in the Celtigar side since his father Daeron assumed the duty Master of Ships in 371, almost a decade of bandits outwitting the Celtigar guards under his mother’s leadership. The Young Claw had seen enough, he rallied his finest knights, and this was his first command and he took the advice of his peers and it was here the young Claw showed great promise in the field of Command he had a gift for placing the best Knights in command who may not come from the highest title but acted with the most efficiency. It was this course of action that caused him a small feud with the Lord Rambton, but as the young lordling won victory upon victory the Lord Rambton’s criticism came to a halt and he won the respect of the Celtigar’s key bannerman. It was at this time he came to befriend the House Velaryon and marriage agreements were made, Arthor’s hand and that of his sister would go to Velaryons. He felt cozy and a bond with the Velaryon family that was more supportive than any that he received from his own father or mother. He even made friendship with the bastard of driftmark, so with that the Heir of Driftmark, the Heir of Claw Isle, and the Bastard Boy became thick as thieves from the occasional visits of the Young Claw. Coming into his Own Arthor constantly tried to win the praise of his father while his father simply served the crown with honor until 384 AC where Lord Daeron retired and went home to his family, his wife was ill and he had to see to such affairs. With the Lady Celtigar passing in 385 AC, both Daeron and Arthor were hurt by this but the two very different men could find no bond from one another, the old Daeron was consersative, slow to act and stoic, which enraged his son Arthor who saw him as traditionalist and unfeeling. It was only a moon after the funeral of his mother that Arthor left Claw Isle, he spent some time in Essos serving as a military advisor to small mercenaries bands and helping villages handle small scale bandit issues. Things that helped him feel pride and morality at his choices. He only returned after news of his father growing ill. He had hopes to mend the damages of the two men’s viewpoints. He arrived and nothing changed the two men argued still and finally Daeron died and Arthor wept for his father he never truly knew. Now after two years of consolidating his reign and grieving his uncaring father he makes his way to King’s Landing. Timeline * 366 AC - Arthor Celtigar is born, last known smile to grace his father's face. * 367 AC - Petyr Celtigar is is born to the happy couple, the spare is born. * 368 AC - Rhae Celtigar is born, and the wonderful Valyrian couple is blessed with more offspring. * 371 AC - Daeron Celtigar leaves his family on extended leave to serve as Master of Ships in that same year Arthor Celtigar is made a ward of House Velaryon. * 372 AC - Bandit Activity on Claw Isle grows unchecked * 384 AC - Arthor Celtigar leads a band of Valyrian Knights to end the bandit problem that had gone unchecked for a decade. * 384 AC - Daeron Celtigar steps down from Small Council and Arthor is no longer regent of Claw Isle * 385 AC - Lythe Celtigar, mother of Arthor, wife of Daeron passes away. Arthor leaves Claw Island for Essos. * 385-388 AC - Arthor adventures around Essos and only returns when his father grows ill, he made occasional visits to Driftmark but never Claw Isle not till his father was ill. * 388 AC - Daeron Celtigar passes away quietly in his sleep and Arthor Celtigar is now lord of Claw Isle * 389 AC - Arthor Celtigar marries the love of his life, a Velaryon girl Laena, the sister of his two best friends. * 389 AC - Jaehaerys Celtigar is born, the firstborn son of Arthor and Laena * 390 AC - Arthor Celtigar makes his way to King's Landing to attend the many events of the city. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Hugor Clegane, Squire, (Warrior) * Petyr Celtigar, Brother (Trader) * Laena Celtigar nee Velaryon (Medic) * Daemon Celtigar, Uncle (Executioner) Category:House Celtigar Category:Crownlander